communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem
News - Discuss - Bugs - Credits The G&K Enhanced Mod (Gem) remains close to the G&K base game while providing more challenging decisions, where everything has a useful and interesting purpose. Summary *(todo) AI *Improves AI diplomatic, war, and city development strategies. *Eliminates the AI growth and happiness bonuses. *AIs start with a better mix of units, especially on higher difficulties. *Shifts AI science/production bonuses from early to late game. This alleviates the classic problem in Civilization games where early eras are much harder and important than later eras. *Provides militaristic bonuses for AIs on higher difficulty levels. (Vanilla has only economic bonuses, giving combat a disproportionate influence on high difficulties.) *Adds a science bonus for AIs based on difficulty level, and reduced other AI bonuses. Details *AI starting units focus more on archers/triremes/workers than vanilla (which gives warriors/workers). *When an AI capital is near lots of water, the AI starts with triremes and embarkation. *Citystates start with defensive units. *Citystates can upgrade units for free. *Ancient ruins near AI capitals auto-acquire. Each ruin gives a small amount of gold, science, and culture similar to averaging all the possibilities. The randomness of early AI exploration is a major problem in vanilla. *Barbarians cannot enter civilized territory until a turn which depends on difficulty level. Click the links below for more information about changes to the AI. *Leader Balance *Leader Personalities *AI Gold Spending *AI Priorities *AI Bonuses Armies : Main article: Gem - Armies Barbarians The goal is more challenging and rewarding barbarian combat. They are stronger and more numerous, but killing them gives greater bonuses. *Increased the experience cap against barbarians to level 3 (was level 2). *Delayed the turn barbarians can enter civilized territory, to give us time to prepare. *Barbarians can heal and upgrade units. *15% combat bonus vs barbarians (generally lower than the unmodded game). *Barbarians move faster in the "home terrain" where they appear, with a movement promotion for Hills, Forest, Snow, Desert, or Embarkation. *Barbarians can traverse mountains and ice. *Delayed the tech level of most Barbarian units by approximately 1 tech (e.g. barbarian swordsmen appear when someone has Metal Casting). *Barbarian Encampments **Give 100 when cleared (was 25). **Respawn one camp per turn (was 1 per 50 turns). **Spawn with a greater density. **Provide a defense bonus to units in the camp. **Barbarians in camps attack enemies when odds are favorable. Cities : Main article: Gem - Cities Diplomacy *Mutual open borders adds 1% of combined gross http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120725021161/communitas/images/f/f1/1Gold.PNG income of both players per turn. *Research agreements add 3% of combined total http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120725021204/communitas/images/5/52/1Science.PNG science of both players at the end of the agreement. *Alliances double income from mutual open borders and research agreements. *Doubled the diplomatic reward for returning barbarian-captured workers to players. *Peace treaties last 20 turns (was 10). Citystates *Do not declare permanent war. *Can give quests at turn 20 (was 30). *Can target barbarian camps for quests at a 50% further distance. *Attacking gives less of an influence penalty to neighboring citystates. *Maritime CSs distribute a finite amount of http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120725021160/communitas/images/e/e6/1Food.png food among allied cities, instead of unlimited food. *Militaristic CSs pool their unit rewards, which gain experience based on era. *+50% higher reward for completing these quests: **Liberation from occupation. **Road. **Kill citystate. *+25% higher reward for completing these quests: **War assistance. **Kill barb camp. Espionage *(coming soon) Faith *(coming soon) Great Works The Great Works mod compoent allows Great Artists to instantly provide a large amount of culture to a city, much like the Great Engineer's instant production. This component was created by Moriboe. Leaders *(coming soon) Opportunities : Main article: Gem - Opportunities Policies : Main article: Gem - Policies Research *Greater cost reduction for techs researched by many other leaders (lagging players catch up). *Rearranged several technologies (eg, swapped Steam Power and Industrialisation names or changed some prerequisites). *Trapping renamed to Trade. *Colossus, Roads, and Embassies moved to Trade (was Bronze Working, Wheel, and Writing). *Villages moved to Pottery (was Guilds). *Lumbermill moved to Iron Working (was Construction). *Circus and Circus Maximus moved to Horseback Riding (was Trade, Mathematics). *Stable moved to The Wheel (was Horseback Riding). *Aqueducts moved to Construction (was Engineering). *Camps moved to Animal Husbandry (was Trade). *Composite Bowman moved to Mathematics (was Construction). *Open Borders trade available on Currency (was Civil Service). *Research agreements available at Philosophy (was Education). *Defence Pacts available at Guilds (was Chivalry). Terrain *More citystates on mainland for Continents-Plus and Pangaea-Plus maps. *Strategic resources distributed by player territory (but with more randomness than VEM). *Coal, Oil, Aluminum, and Iron revealed earlier. (Metal Casting, Chemistry, Metallurgy, Bronze Working) **Resources do not connect to trade network until trade techs. **Oil wells and platforms are available at Dynamite. Aluminum connects at Flight. *More valuable Great Person improvements. **Citadel +3 Production, +3 Science, Adds +3/3 at Military Science. **Academies +8 Science, adds +7 at Scientific Theory. **Manufactories +8 Production, adds +7 at Industrialization. **Landmarks +8 Culture, adds +7 at Archaeology. **Customs House +8 Gold, adds +7 at Economics. **Holy Sites + 8 Faith, +7 at Printing Press, +8 Culture at Theology. (No + Gold) *Early resources balanced in yield value. **Wheat does not provide +1 Food until farmed (+2 total) **Fish -1 Food/+1 Gold base, +2 Food on boats. **Luxuries only +1 Gold base (down from 2, Gems 3). **Cattle +1 Production/-1 Food base, +1 Food on pasture **Pearls, Whales, Crab: +1 Production/-1 Food base, +1 Gold on boats. **Coal +1 Production base, no bonus on mine **Deer -1 Production/+1 Food when improved **Salt -1 Gold base **Citrus -1 Gold/+1 Food base **Truffles -1 Gold/+1 Food base **All resources improved further by city buildings *Mine, lumbermill, and village tech bonuses spread out across a longer time. **Mines +1 Production at Industrialisation, +1, freshwater at Iron Working, +1 non freshwater at Gunpowder (was Chemistry) **Lumbermills: +1 at Steam Power, +1 freshwater at Metal Casting, +1 non freshwater at Printing Press. **Quarries +1 Production at Gunpowder **Villages +1 Gold/+1 Science, +1 Gold Freshwater at Sailing, +1 Gold non-freshwater at Economics. *Terrain balance: **Rivers: +1 gold only when improved. **Coastlines: more atolls (isles). +1 Food **Oceans: -1 Gold **Islands: more stone, atolls, and coal (but less than VEM). **Jungles: -1 Food. Can construct farms and lumbermills on jungle. **Deserts: 2 move cost, +1 food on freshwater tiles, +1 gold on freshwater resources, Oasis value depends on surrounding desert. Cannot be farmed (except flood plains). **Snow: +2 production on snow hills. **Floodplains remain under newly-founded cities. **Flat Terrain: -20% combat strength **Rough Terrain: +10% combat strength **Forests: 50 production on chopping **Forts provide ZOC damage of 20 hit points. Cost 3 upkeep *Natural Wonders Balanced **Barringer Crater: 6 Production, 3 Science **Mt Fuji: 3 Gold, 3 Culture, 2 Faith **Grand Mesa: 6 Production, 3 Gold **Fountain of Youth: 4 Food, 1 Happiness (down from 10), no unit promotion **Cerro de Potosi: 6 Gold, 3 Production (down from 10 gold) **Great Barrier Reef: 2 Food, 2 Production, 2 Science, 2 Gold (two square) **Gibaltar: 2 Food, 2 Production, 4 Gold **Krakatoa: 6 Science, 3 Production **Old Faithful: 3 Science, 3 Gold, 1 Happiness **El Dorado: 6 Gold, 3 Culture, 100 Gold to first discoverer (down from 500) **Sri Pada: 2 Food, 2 Faith, 1 Happiness **Mt Kailesh: 1 Happiness, 4 Faith **Uluru: 2 Food, 4 Faith **Mt Sinai: 6 Faith